


Over my shoulder

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo trovò seduto nella polvere della strada, che guardava per aria, tranquillo, ma con i capelli arruffati e il kimono sporco e spiegazzato.<br/>Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Isao lo sapeva che stava aspettando lui.</p><p>Ispirato alla nona ending dell'anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over my shoulder

Lo trovò seduto nella polvere della strada, che guardava per aria, tranquillo, ma con i capelli arruffati e il kimono sporco e spiegazzato.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma Isao lo sapeva che stava aspettando lui.  
– Ti sei di nuovo azzuffato con qualcuno, Sougo? – chiese, sospirando. Quel bambino era un disastro.  
Il pargolo lo guardò da sotto in su, con aria di sufficienza – Colpa loro che sono stupidi.  
Kondo si inginocchiò e lo rimise in piedi, spolverandogli sommariamente i vestiti – Farai preoccupare tua sorella, se continui così – borbottò – Possibile che non ti sia simpatico nessuno dei bambini del villaggio? Finora ti sei picchiato con tutti o sbaglio?  
La zazzera bionda si scosse altezzosa – Mica con tutti.  
– Ah sì? E chi mancherebbe all’appello?  
– Tu e mia sorella – rispose ghignando Sougo.  
– Ma sentilo! Vorresti sfidarmi a duello, moccioso? – rise il ragazzo.  
Finalmente quello sguardo truce scomparve dal viso del bambino, che si unì alle sue risate e gli diede un pizzicotto su una guancia – Naaa, tu no. Tu sei simpatico.  
Ridendo, Kondo se lo issò sulle spalle e riprese a camminare verso casa – Vedi? Se fossi così con tutti, avresti un sacco di amici.  
– Io non voglio un sacco di amici! – protestò il pargolo, quasi offeso da un’idea del genere; incrociò le braccia e le posò sopra il capo del ragazzo, guardando le luci del villaggio in fondo alla strada; a lui non importava di avere intorno quegli stupidi bambini lì, pensò. Lui aveva Mitsuba-neesan e Isao, e non aveva bisogno proprio di nessun altro.


End file.
